Big Time Teasers
by OkieBTRsen
Summary: Kendall and Carlos love teasing each other in public, but what will happen when Carlos suggests continuing it in the bedroom? Kenlos Slash


**Showverse and I don't own Big Time Rush. That's about all I've got.**

* * *

Since they had started dating Carlos and Kendall enjoyed teasing each other in public. Watching one another get sexually frustrated with no outlet was a major turn on and it always guaranteed a fun time later. Tonight was no different. Everyone was sitting at the table eating when Carlos felt something on his thigh. It made him jump until he looked across the table to see the smirk on his boyfriend's face. The Latino tried to control his breathing as Kendall's foot slid up his leg. He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything but the tight feeling in his jeans.

"What's the matter, Carlos?" Mrs. Knight asked with a concerned look.

Carlos coughed. "Nothing…I just…these dino nuggets are just so good." He bit one and made pleased noises before blushing and looking down at his plate.

"Okay." She laughed awkwardly before returning to her own meal.

Kendall had stopped his attack while Carlos was trying to think of an excuse and was now laughing hysterically at the situation. Logan gave him a strange look and Carlos kicked him under the table. The blonde stopped laughing when he saw the dark tone that had taken over Carlos' face. He wasn't sure how to take that look, because it certainly wasn't how his boyfriend usually reacted to his teasing.

Walking into their room later that night Kendall didn't know what to expect. Carlos hadn't spoken to him since dinner and had spent most of the night hiding in their room. When he saw the teen sitting on the bed in boxers, a t-shirt, and his helmet, with a thoughtful look on his face, Kendall figured he was worrying over nothing. He looked into Carlos' eyes as he sat on his own bed and faced the brunette. Kendall wasn't sure of what, but he could tell the boy was plotting something.

"Look man, if I made you upset earlier I'm sorry. It was just a joke." Kendall said as he took off his shoes and gave Carlos his best sad face.

"Yeah I know." Carlos said with a sigh. "You just always have to get me right in front of everyone; even your mom." Carlos sat up on the edge of his bed to look at Kendall directly.

"Hey, you get me too. Remember that time in the pool? I couldn't even get out or swim. I stayed by the edge for hours" Kendall blushed a bit remembering how he had to wait until everyone had left before he could think about exiting the water.

"That was one time. You always get me way worse." Carlos tried, but he couldn't count the number of times Kendall had pushed him too far in public.

The tall blonde got up and sat next to Carlos. "I thought you liked it." He said as he turned Carlos' chin and looked at him sincerely.

"I do. Well, most of the time I do." Carlos chuckled and blushed. "We do always have fun after."

"Yeah we do. So why should now be any different?" Kendall moved his mouth closer to Carlos' only to be stopped by a hand in his face.

"Because it is and it will be. I have an idea." The Latino jumped up from his spot and bounced around with excitement.

"Okay?" Kendall said raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"We are always teasing each other in public, so I thought we could make a game of it. Not in front of everyone of course, but right here."

Carlos waited for protest from Kendall and when there was none he continued.

"So I was thinking that we should try to tease each other and whoever gets the other to break down first wins. Sound fair?" He stopped bouncing and gave Kendall his best pleading look.

"How so?" Kendall was intrigued. He enjoyed games and even more he enjoyed teasing Carlos.

"Well I was thinking we could decide on an amount of time one person gets to tease the other. If the person being teased gives in they lose."

"Gives in how? Like begs for sex?" This was already sounding great to the blonde.

"Yeah!" Carlos laughed sitting next to Kendall again. "Whoever begs loses, or if we both do, it will be the one who gave in the quickest."

"So what does the winner get? I mean besides the obvious." Kendall smirked.

"I was thinking, the winner could decide…"

"We are not having sex outside, Carlos. I told you no."

"Why not?" Carlos whined.

Kendall thought for a moment. He was really good at getting to Carlos, and it usually worked fairly quickly, so even if he agreed to these rules he would most likely win and get his way. The taller boy nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so the winner decides where. Who's going first?" Carlos asked; rubbing his hands together anxiously.

The teens decided to flip a coin and Kendall won. He had the choice to tease Carlos first or to be teased by him and he decided it would be better if he was the seducer.

"So we can use, say, and do anything we want?" Kendall asked.

"As long as it isn't sex." Carlos chuckled a little and fell back on the bed.

"Wait. How much time do I get?" Kendall asked as he stood up and contemplated his first move.

"How about 30 minutes?" Carlos propped himself on his elbows and glanced over at the clock.

"Sounds good. Now get by that headboard." Kendall said as he took off his shirt and threw it on his bed.

Carlos was giddy with excitement and tried to calm himself while getting comfortable. He took his helmet off and placed it on the nightstand before putting his hands behind his head and giving Kendall his best poker face. The tall blonde smirked at him before walking over to the closet and pulling out a shoebox. He searched through; finding what he needed, he put it back and shut the door. Walking over to Carlos he held the ties stretched out in front of him and raised his eyebrows. If there was one thing that would get to the small brunette it would be not being able to touch Kendall.

The Latino looked puzzled and squirmed a little as his boyfriend came closer to him. Kendall set the ties down before reaching out and pulling Carlos' shirt up and over his head. Carlos shivered as long fingertips grazed his skin gently. He watched with wide brown eyes as Kendall took his left hand and held it against the bedpost. One of the ties was tied tightly around his wrist and the wooden frame until the only thing he could do with it was wiggle his fingers. The same was done to his right hand and the muscular boy was left helpless on the bed.

Kendall watched Carlos' defined chest rise and fall as his breaths became heavy with anticipation. He knelt between his boyfriend's feet and placed his hands on the ankles of the caramel colored legs surrounding him. Slowly and meticulously, Kendall moved his hands upwards; making sure to cover every inch of the inner thighs with his large hands. Carlos watched his lover's hands as they moved closer and closer to the bottom hem of his boxers. His breath caught in his throat as they stopped there and began their descent back down.

"Mmmm…" Carlos moaned in frustration.

"What's that?" Kendall asked with a smirk. "Do you want more?"

Carlos only nodded his head and watched as Kendall's hands started to work their way back up; coming dangerously close to his boxers once again. This time they didn't stop there and long fingers soon disappeared under the material. Carlos' eyes closed and his head fell back as he felt the same gentle touches that had been on his lower legs now brushing against the hot skin of his thighs.

Kendall smirked at the effect he could see he was having on the submissive. Both hands continued upwards until they had moved past the sweet spot to Carlos' hips. Once again Carlos moaned in disappointment then jerked forward in reaction to the lips that were now planting soft kisses on his abs; complimented by the green eyes staring up at him. He licked his lips as Kendall's head moved up his torso and reached his left nipple. The Latino's chest had always been sensitive and he struggled against the restraints as he tried to grab for Kendall's hair to stop him. Unfortunately that wasn't happening this time.

"Fuck." Carlos yelled out as he arched his back and tried his best to shake the lips attached to his skin.

The blonde only pushed down harder on his hips and bit at the nipple in his mouth. He knew it wasn't very fair to use his boyfriend's main weakness against him, but that was the point. Kendall didn't want to have sex outside and furthermore he didn't want to lose. He did his best to hold his own hips up and away from Carlos' so the Latino couldn't counter attack him.

"What's the matter, babe? Want to give in?" He asked as he looked up at Carlos and swirled his tongue around the swollen bud.

The brunette shook his head no frantically before looking away and trying to regain his composure. He smiled when he looked at the clock and realized Kendall only had ten minutes left. Kendall followed his gaze and realized his time was running short. If he was going to make Carlos crack it would have to be soon.

Kendall stopped teasing Carlos' nipple and lifted his head to stare into his brown eyes. He continued the strong gaze as he moved his right hand from the strong hip. Kendall made sure to keep contact with the caramel skin at all times as he dragged his hand closer and closer to Carlos' hard member. His fingertips gently caressed it from tip to base without giving the satisfaction of full contact. He watched as Carlos bit his lip and tried not to react, but Kendall could tell his plan was working. As the fingers ran gently over the sensitive skin of his sac the brunette groaned from deep within his chest and closed his eyes.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" Carlos whispered over and over again trying to hold it in. It was no use when one long, slender finger found his hole. "Fuck me!"

Kendall froze in place and smirked at the brown eyes that shot open wide. He had broken Carlos, and according to the clock, he had done it with five minutes to spare. The taller teen sat back on his legs and pulled his hands out of Carlos' boxers. He could tell his boyfriend was still in shock by the way he was blushing. This pleased Kendall.

"Well Carlitos, I believe you caved." He smirked.

"Shut up and untie me."

Carlos was more than a little mad. Kendall had managed to win at the game he had come up with. Now he had to recover and figure out how he was going to get his boyfriend back. He rubbed at his wrists and got up from the bed to go to the bathroom. Carlos turned back and gave Kendall a glare that said "you're next."

* * *

As soon as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door the Latino fell back against it trying to catch his breath. He hadn't really thought about the fact that Kendall going first would affect him for his own turn. He had to think of something that would break his boyfriend fast. When Carlos saw the plaid shirt draped over the towel rack an idea popped into his head.

Meanwhile Kendall sat on the bed trying to tame his own erection. Seeing Carlos tied up and begging to be fucked had taken a toll on him. How was he going to withstand whatever Carlos was going to throw at him without giving in? He wasn't sure how long he would last because he needed release and he needed it soon.

"What are you doing in there?" Kendall yelled out to the closed bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute." Carlos responded sounding out of breath.

The short brunette was standing naked in the bathroom with one leg propped up on the edge of the bathtub. While trying to think of a way to get back at Kendall he remembered how he loved seeing the blonde's hole stretched out after they had sex. This thought created a plan and he was now doing his best to stretch his own cavity with his fingers. Carlos kept his moaning to a minimum as he added another finger; trying his best to expand the orifice so that it would have the desired effect. After sliding a third finger in he decided that would suffice and he quickly washed up before donning Kendall's favorite yellow plaid button up and nothing else.

"If you don't come out here soon I'm going to start counting this as your t…"

Kendall's words trailed off as the bathroom door was opened and out walked an aroused Carlos, wearing nothing but his favorite shirt. Every toned muscle, the caramel skin, and his thick cock were beckoning Kendall's every instinct. The blonde swallowed hard.

"Take off your clothes and lay down." Carlos said as he walked slowly towards Kendall; touching the inner hem of the opened shirt gently.

He did as he was told and soon Kendall's lean body was stretched out on his boyfriend's bed. His breathing stilled as he waited for Carlos to reach him. Not knowing what to expect, Kendall looked puzzled when the Latino faced away from him and crawled on top of his willing body. When Carlos was satisfied with his position the submissive became fully aware of what was going on. The widespread hole was directly in front of his face and Kendall couldn't control his moaning.

"Like what you see?" Carlos asked turning his head to see the lust filled eyes of his lover.

When Kendall went to move his hands to touch the beauty in front of him he was stopped by two strong arms holding them firm to his sides. He let out a whine that soon turned into a load cry as the warm mouth engulfed the head of his dick. The way Carlos bent forward to do it made the muscles around his stretched hole react and give further, causing the slender body under him to writhe involuntarily.

"Fuck, Los. I can't take it."

Carlos pulled his lips from their fun with a pop and smirked as a whimper of relief and disappointment left his lover's mouth. Kendall's hands were released as the sight that had been directly in front of his face moved slowly away from him. Carlos crawled until his ass was directly above Kendall's sex. _No, no, no, no._ Kendall thought as he watched his boyfriend sit up and lower himself towards his hips. Slowly the prepared hole began rubbing over the hard dick. Carlos reached back to grab the shaft and held it in place as he pushed himself onto the tip.

"Ohhhh that's unfair, Carlos." Kendall moaned out trying his best to resist and protest.

Instead of answering, or stopping, Carlos realized his plan was backfiring. He couldn't resist how good it felt to have Kendall's dick inside of him. He needed it now. Carlos moved his hand and slid down further as the feeling overwhelmed him. There was nothing Kendall could do except grab onto those hips as Carlos bottomed out before slowly sliding back up.

"Yes. That's so fucking hot." Kendall said as he watched the beautiful ass make his dick disappear. The fact that Carlos was wearing his shirt made it even sexier.

Kendall sat himself up until he was flush with Carlos' body and he held onto his shoulders. The brunette turned his head to kiss the soft lips that were on his neck. As hot as it was seeing his shirt on Carlos, Kendall needed to feel his lover's skin. He pulled back on the collar and watched in awe as the strong back muscles were revealed. His arms were around Carlos again as he pulled their bodies close. Carlos dug his nails into the creamy white thighs as the angle changed and Kendall hit his sweet spot.

"Right there. Fuck, Papi." He could feel his orgasm was drawing close.

"Yes. Get off on that dick. Use me. Make yourself cum."

Kendall leaned back on his elbows as he watched Carlos fuck himself on his cock. He grabbed Carlos' wrists and pulled them behind his back so he couldn't touch himself.

"Make yourself cum from just that feeling. Ride me."

It was rare for Carlos to be the bottom in their relationship and Kendall knew from experience how good it felt to cum without even being touched. He wanted his love to experience that pleasure now. Kendall could see Carlos was getting tired so he grabbed his hips as he told him to stop and kneel on the bed. He did the same and slid back in as Carlos bucked back against his hips. Kendall thrust in and out steadily as he started to hit that spot.

"Touch me, Kendall." Carlos pleaded as his orgasm built up again.

"No babe, just wait. Just feel it."

Sure Kendall liked teasing Carlos, but he also knew the amazing pleasure it would bring if he could just hold on. He watched as Carlos fucked himself against him harder until his moves became sporadic and his body began lurching forward. Kendall held his hips tighter, pushing deeper inside.

"Yes, Los. You're there. Feel that big dick pushing you over the edge."

"Yes, yes, yes. Ahhh fuck!" Carlos yelled out as he came hard; covering the bed with the white, hot fluid.

Kendall held him tight as he continued to thrust until he came inside Carlos. Both teens fell to the side and spooned on the bed; wrapped up in their bliss.

"Kendall?" Carlos sighed out in his sleepy voice.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked as he kissed his head.

"I lost."

"I know, babe. But it was fun."

"Yeah it was." Carlos smiled to himself as he fell asleep in Kendall's arms.

* * *

A few days later Carlos was sitting on the couch watching television and enjoying a snack when he was tackled to the ground from behind. A bandana was placed over his eyes before he was hoisted up on someone's shoulders.

"Come on, James. This is not cool. Don't throw me in the pool again." Carlos yelled as he swung his arms and kicked his feet. It was no use and he could tell he was being taken onto the elevator and then outside before being set down.

"What the hell man?"

He ripped the bandana from his face only to find not James, but Kendall standing in front of him smiling. Behind him was a blanket set up with food and soft music playing. The strings of lights that decorated the pool area were light up and they were completely alone.

"Is this for me?" Carlos asked as he stood up and looked around in amazement.

"Yep. Sorry I made James tackle you, but I wanted it to be a surprise." Kendall looked at him shyly.

"It is." Carlos noticed the cabana that was full of pillows and blankets before turning back to Kendall. "Are we? Because I didn't win."

"Yeah I know, but I decided that's what I want as my reward for winning."

Carlos jumped up and into Kendall's arms before dragging him off to the cabana.

"What about the food?" Kendall asked laughing.

"It can wait!"


End file.
